Detras de las Máscaras
by VickyCortes262
Summary: Bella tiene que volver a Forks, el pueblo donde se crió, debido al inesperado infarto de Charlie. Allí, los recuerdos de su dolorosa juventud y amigos de infancia volverán a ser parte de su vida.  EN PARO. VOLVERA A SER ESCRITA
1. Una Llamada

Suspiré pesadamente mientras miraba el portarretratos que descansaba en mi escritorio. En él, había una foto de mis padres y yo, en mi graduación de la secundaria. Mire más detalladamente a la desconocida, que estaba abrazada justo en el medio de una pareja que estaban en los cuarentas.

La joven tenía el pelo color caoba y tenía una mezcla entre rulos y ondas, aunque algo corto; y me reí para mis adentros ante la idea de que era igual a una peluca de los 80´s. Unos enormes lentes con marco grueso prácticamente le ocupaba la cara de lo grande que eran; creando así, que sus ojos sean más pequeños. En los que se podría considerar una "sonrisa", había unos frenillos; y agradecí que no tuvieran restos de comida. Y la cereza del postre era que, sobre el puente de la nariz y mejillas había pecas. Me costaba admitir que, _esa..._

_Esa era yo._

Inmediatamente me vinieron los recuerdos, de mi niñez y adolescencia en Forks, y una punzada de dolor me agarro en el estomago.

_Flashback_

_Mientras caminaba con una copia de Shakespeare en la mano, me esforzaba por mirar a mis pies. Hace unos días, me había dado cuenta que si no hacia contacto visual con el equipo de futbol, me ignorarían y no me harían ningunas de sus "bromas"._

_Pero como dicen "La curiosidad mato al gato". Al mirar por el pasillo, Edward Cullen me sonrió de lado, con una sonrisa que me hizo acordar a el gato de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", y me mando un escalofrío por toda la espalda. _

_-Pero si es mi amiga, cuatro ojos. Enserio Swan, esos lentes son más grandes que tu propia cara._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, tan rápido como las risas en el pasillo, y Edward "Playboy" Cullen se fue con sus aires de superioridad._

_Fin del Flashback _

Fue una horrible pesadilla ya que era el centro de las burlas. Al terminar la secundaria, tras haber ganado una beca en Harvard, me largue de allí, y desde entonces no volví a volver.

Forks era el pueblo en el que me crie, o mejor dicho "agujero negro que se hace llamar por pueblo" en el medio de la nada, se encuentra en el estado de Washington, a unas horas de Seattle. Mi padre trabajaba en la estación de policía de Forks, mientras que mi madre tenía su propia cafetería en la calle principal de Forks.

Creo que la última vez que los vi fue en el día que tomaron esa foto. No era que no los quisiera ver, sino que no quería ir a _Forks, _ya que ellos no pueden venir aquí por su trabajo. Por más que los extrañara, no iba a ir. Actualmente me había mudado a un pequeño departamento en Nueva York, y mi vida laboral al fin comenzó a florecer, tenía un trabajo prometedor en una firma editorial, y aunque no tuviera aun un alto puesto, tenía mi propio cubículo con un escritorio. Sobraba para pagar las cuentas y ahorrar. Pero en mis momentos libres escribía una novela que aun no estaba del todo definida.

Supongo que hasta ese día, nunca me imaginaria que volvería a Forks, otra vez. Pero esa tarde después de volver de almorzar, esa llamada lo cambio todo.

-¿Bella? – inquirió mi madre con ansiedad y a la vez preocupación del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué ocurre? – Ella nunca llamaba mientras estaba en horarios de trabajo, _a menos que_… a menos que fuera una emergencia.

-Veras, es tu padre…


	2. Forks

Luego de preguntar en recepción del Hospital de Forks por Charlie Swan, corrí por el pasillo blanco inmaculado, que tan solo el color me hacía sentirme terriblemente mal. Allí sentada había una mujer que parecía que no había dormido en días. Era Reneé. Su típico brillo estaba apagado. Tenía la vista perdida en la pared, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo

-¿Mama?

-¡Oh, Bella! Hija, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte. No me creía capaz de enfrenar esto por mí misma. Lo siento, se que vives en la otra punta del país, pero estaba aterrada, y no sabía a quien llamar, y…

-Tranquilízate. Estoy aquí. – Dije abrazándola, haciendo mi mejor por calmarla. Fue un intento fallido porque apenas lo hice comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. – Ya, ya. Veras como se pondrá bien – Apenas pudiendo controlarme; pero debía ser fuerte por ambas, porque si no, no lograríamos nada. Al contrario; las cosas se pondrían peor.

Luego de un rato tuve el coraje de preguntar

-¿Qué es lo que le han diagnosticado?

-Por ahora, nada. Le están haciendo algunos estudios. Lo importante es que está estabilizado, y que está en buenas manos. Ya sabes Cullen, ha nacido para hacer esta profesión, ¿Sabes?

Por supuesto, Carlisle Cullen, el médico local de Forks, que probablemente podría estar ganando fortunas en algún hospital reconocido, pero no, se quedo en Forks. La manera en la que había usado la palabra "Cullen", sonaba como si no estuviera hablando de Carlisle para nada. Asique lo ignore.

Debió haber sido el viaje, el estrés, o tal vez la noticia por la que me dormí sobre el hombro de Reneé, mientras esperábamos por noticias. Pero el sentir que alguien me observaba fue lo me despertó. Al abrir los ojos no había nadie. Me gire para verla a Reneé igual de dormida al igual que yo hace unos segundos.

Me di cuenta de que si no me levantaba en ese mismo momento dormiría tal vez 48 hs, de lo cansada que estaba. Había una de esas maquinas de café express, por lo que puse monedas para uno. Dejaría que Reneé durmiera algo más.

Mientras agarraba el pequeño recipiente con café, alguien toco mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

-Disculpe señorita… - una voz masculina comenzó. Me agarro con la guardia baja, por lo que al girarme derrame todo el líquido sobre lo que sería "el uniforme" de los médicos.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención – Pase la mano por la gran mancha marrón, como si pudiera sacarla haciendo eso, y debajo de la fina tela sentí unos marcados abdominales. Y levante mi mirada para encontrarme a la victima que le había derramado café.

-No te preocupes, igual ahora termina mi turno, así que…

La mirada verde esmeralda me encandilaba, como si me estuviera quemando. Y así, divago por mi cuerpo, y sentí como si esos ojos me estuvieran desnudando. Se paso la mano por los cabellos bronces y dorados nerviosamente.

-¿No te conozco de algún lado? - ¿Qué si me conocía de algún lado? ¡¿Si me conocía de algún lado? Por supuesto que sí, imbécil.

-No, no. Para nada. Nunca te había visto, en realidad – Rece porque me creyera, porque era una horrorosa mentirosa.

-Oh, entonces soy Edward Cullen. – Dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Ni siquiera la mire, por lo que la bajo. - Trabajo aquí, soy el jefe de guardia de noche los lunes, los miércoles, y jueves. Y el resto de días por la mañana, si descontamos los fin de semanas que voy turnando.

-Genial, debo irme. Adiós.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-¿Debería?

-Pues, si. ¿No sería algo descortés? – _Mira quién habla de ser descortés, Cullen._

-Probablemente.

Y con eso, me aleje y camine hasta la salida del hospital y de ahí, tome el autobús hasta que me dejara en la estación más cercana a la casa de mis padres. Agradecí que tuviera un juego de llaves de la casa de mis padres. En el camino le deje un mensaje de texto a mi mama, explicándole que más tarde iría al hospital pero que quería ducharme y dormir unas horas.

Cosa que al final hice. Busque entre mi ropa, algo decente para dormir, y encontré unos pantalones chándal algo sueltos y una remera de la universidad. Al acostarme en la cama note lo dura que era, como si fuera la cama de alguien más y no de mi infancia. La lluvia tampoco colaboraba para que me pudiera dormir. Caía incesantemente sobre el techo de manera violenta.

_Bienvenida a Forks, Bella. _


	3. Diagnóstico

La luz de que se filtraba por las ventanas me despertó; y al fijarme la hora en el reloj de la mesita de luz salte de golpe. ¡Eran las 12 del medio día! Había dormido más de 12 horas; pero es que _realmente_ estaba cansada. Agarre mi celular, y me alarme.

Tenía al menos 10 llamadas pérdidas de Reneé, y 15 mensajes de texto, como: _¿Por qué te marchaste tan de repente?_ O _¿Te sientes mal, hija? _Me sentí culpable por haber dejado a Reneé en el hospital sola, pero es que haber visto a Edward Cullen me había afectado, y más saber que no me había reconocido. ¿Acaso era que fui tan insignificante en su vida? ¿Tan fea?

A decir verdad no era la misma Bella. No, claro que no. Mi pelo, ahora era largo hasta mi cintura y lacio; no más rulos ni ondas. (Bendita seas planchita) No mas lentes; ahora usaba lentes de contacto. (Lastima que solo se pueden usar a partir de los 18, me hubiera salvado unas cuantas burlas) El maquillaje hacia milagros, tenía que admitir. Hasta me podría considerar _bonita_. Y no más frenillos; se habían reemplazado por una par de dientes derechos y blancos. Al respecto de cómo vestía, al mudarme a Nueva York, mi gusto sobre ropa mejoro y aprendí que tipo de prendas me favorecen.

Tal vez, no me reconoció por eso. ¿Por que cambie?

Agarre algo de ropa del pequeño bolso que alcance armar, y me puse un abrigo estilo "trench" ya que en Forks debían hacer menos de 10˚ grados. Me puse unos guantes y una bufanda; y me dirigí al Hospital de Forks.

Al llegar a la recepción de sala de espera pregunte por Charlie; y me lleve una sorpresa. Al parecer ya lo habían diagnosticado y estaba en una habitación privada en el 3˚ piso, número 68. Cuando entré, vi como Reneé estaba sentada al lado de la cama y lloraba mientras tenia agarrada la mano de Charlie. Aunque él estaba totalmente inconsciente.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que algo en diagnostico no era para nada bueno.

-¿Mama? ¿Qué le han diagnosticado a papa?

-Tuvo un infarto por no tener una vida sana. Ya sabes que él no hace ejercicio, tampoco se cuida con lo que come, y el estrés diario en la comisaria; lo ha estado debilitando estos últimos años. Por lo que le tienen que hacer una operación esta noche, a menos que queramos que vuelva a repetir. Creo que han mencionado algo como un bypass, para que la sangre vuelva a circular normalmente.

-Ah – dije sin entender que era un "bypass" - ¿Quién lo va a operar?

-Carlisle y Edward Cullen. ¿Por qué? – Dijo mirándome curiosamente

-Por nada – Dije inocentemente

-Oh, eso me recuerda. ¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar, Isabella? ¡Estarás castigada por…! – Y de pronto de se dio cuenta de sus palabras

-Creo que estoy algo grande para ser castigada, ¿no crees? Tengo casi 24 años.

-Ya, pero no te salvaras de que este enojada contigo.

-Como sea, mama. ¿No quieres ir a casa dormir, ducharte y tal vez pasarte por la cafetería para controlar como va todo? Después de todo, la operación es recién a la noche, ve a descansar y yo cuido de papa. Cuando este por empezar la operación vuelves, ¿Qué dices?

-Me has convencido realmente necesito un par de horas para descansar. –Agarro su abrigo y me beso en la cabeza antes de marcharse. – Luego te llamo.

Estar en un hospital sin hacer nada era relativamente aburrido. Por lo que comencé a mirar revistas, que con el tiempo no me quedo ninguna por mirar. Además era aburrido, porque según cada revista la misma persona famosa salía con alguien distinto, ridículo ¿no?

Saque de mi bolso "Cumbres Borrascosas"; cada vez que lo leía tenia diferentes significados. Pero en vez de leer el libro desde el principio, leía mis partes preferidas. Y así paso el tiempo volando, y no me percate que había alguien en la habitación hasta que se aclaro la garganta.

No hizo falta que levantara la vista para que supiera de quien se trataba, su escénica me embriagaba.

-Nos volvemos a ver

-Claramente

-¿Eres algo de Charlie Swan o algo parecido?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, una voz grave nos interrumpió.

-¿Bella? ¿Hija? ¿Estas aquí?


End file.
